Golfing requires much concentration and the need to accurately remember the number of strokes taken to put the ball in each hole. Remembering the number of strokes per hole can create stress and negatively affect one's game.
Recording devices currently available require good vision and skill to operate. Thus if a golfer requires wearing reading glasses, extra care is taken to keep up with the glasses. In addition extra thought must be given to ensure the correct process is taken (or the right button is pushed) to keep the score accurate.
Inaccurate score keeping in a round of golf is considered unprofessional and can lead to hostile situations during the game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,850 issue to Conley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,110 issued to Inoue, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,215 issued to Petersson, golf score counters are described. However all of these frictionally engage the score position and do not snap into the score position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,254 issued to Boller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526 issued to McGeary, golf score counters are described. However, they require a battery or solar cell to operate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,842 issued to Brooks, a golf stroke counter is described. However the lock-into position piece scrapes over the base during indexing, creating undesirable friction.